The Sparkling Diamond and the Penniless Writer
by halteddreams
Summary: Rated R are suggestive themes. A ficlet over Christian and Satine's few moments together. =)


****

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie or novel of Moulin Rouge! ;) Do I? If I did, I would have much better things to do then write this fic peoples, trust me. ;P  
  
**Rating:** R (though nothing goes too out of hand, it is suggestive enough)  
  
**Summary:** More in depth with Christian and Satine's precious moments together. sigh =) Please review, if you flame, please make it suggestive, k? ;)   
  
**Warning:** There is really no plot, you've been warned. Just a ficlet. Fluffy too I suppose. You've been dully warned. ;)

* * *

Satine smiled at Christian across from the dance hall, he smiled back boyishly making her wink at him, then the Duke waved at her from afar from the other side. She rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss, pretending to be in love with him. It was easy, considering she was used to making men believing what they wanted to believe, Christian was the only exception to that, she did truly love him, he was, well. . .different. In a good way, a perfect gentlemen, yet gentle and passionate. Satine never thought she would fall in love, it was one of the first things Harry told her to never do unless if she had to. With Duke, she had to but not with Christian.   
  
She walked off and went up the stairs, she hid behind the wall, seconds later she caught Christian by the arm as he came walking by, obviously coming after her. She giggled, feeling flirty suddenly.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" she whispered playfully as they took each other in their arms. Seductively, she began unbuttoning his top button of his shirt, kissing him softly at the same time.  
  
He replied with a session of kisses, leaving her utterly breathless, she ranked her fingertips against his stands of hair, enjoying the feeling of their lips pressed against each other's hotly.   
  
She reached behind her, turning the doorknob of one of the dressing rooms and dragged him inside, closing the door. He grinned at her, trailing kisses along her neckline as they tumbled into the room. She gripped his neck and kissed him deeply, her hand on his chest, kissing him as hard as she could. She had been waiting for hours to do this, to feel him strong arms around her, to touch him.  
  
"Satine," he breathed against their kisses.  
  
"Hmm, love?" she asked rather innocently, kissing his jawline.  
  
"Perhaps we should--" he began, but she cut him off with a kiss.  
  
She drew back briefly, hushing him.   
  
"Who cares? They won't notice," she promised, and then paused and said seriously, "I want you, Christian."  
  
He immediately reacted and began to feel nervous. "I don't want to pressure you. . ."  
  
She laughed joyfully. "Christian, your not pressuring me, if anything, I'm pressuring you."  
  
She eyed him carefully for his reaction, she smiled inside, they had already slept with another, but he still nervous and so sweet. She sighed, what had she done to deserve the love of his remarkable and talented young man?  
  
She lead him the sofa located to the left side of the small room. She laid down and let Christian climb above her, she hurriedly took off his jacket, and began to work on his white button shirt. She looked deeply into his eyes, seeing undyling love in his eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Satine," he murmured, kissing the nap of her neck.  
  
She smiled and traced his jawline with her forefinger. "So are you, love."  
  
They laughed and kissed softly once more. Soon, their kisses became something more, he rolled them over, so he was on the bottom, he reached around the small of her back, sliding the lace between his fingers. Soon all she had left was her black lingerie. All uncertainty let him, only to be replaced with lust and passion. He delved his fingers into her soft red hair, suckling on her lower lip, hearing her sighs and moans.  
  
"You're getting much better," she groaned.  
  
He smiled against the skin of her shoulderblade. "I have a good teacher."  
  
She gave a throaty laugh and ran her hands over his back, annoyed he still had his shirt on.   
  
He tickled her sides, earning shrieking laughs from her, he brought one of her slender hands to his shirt, making her take off his shirt. Satine sighed, feeling his muscular chest and stomach under the palm of her hands.  
  
He ran his hands from her lower thighs to her hips, feeling her smooth and slender legs. She groaned, urging him.  
  
He reached at her back and began to unclasp her top--  
  
Suddenly the door opened quickly and Tiffany walked in, one of the diamond dogs, who happened to be the youngest, sixteen years old.  
  
As soon as she saw the scene, she let out a surprised gasp.  
  
Quickly, Christian and Satine spranged apart from each other, fixing their appearances. They both looked very disheveled.  
  
"Erm, sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here," she said finally, glued to the spot.  
  
"Tiffany, you won't--" began Satine desperately.  
  
Tiffany smiled at her. "Of course not! In fact, I don't blame you. The Duke may be rich, but he, is well. . .annoying and funny looking."  
  
Satine shot her a mock shock look and then giggled at the comment. She looked at Christian, smiling, telling him they could trust Tiffany. Tiffany, on the otherhand, looked very uncomfortable standing there.  
  
Satine walked up the young girl and gripped her hand tightly before she could leave.   
  
"Nobody can know, not Harry, Maria, please. . ." she pleaded.  
  
Tiffany nodded and looked at Christian, who looked uncomfortable as well, attempting to fix his hair.  
  
"I promise. Just next time, lock the door," she reminded them then walking out quickly and closing the door softly.   
  
After that, Satine locked it, and collasped next to Christian.  
  
"Oh, Christian, it could have been anyone, we were lucky if was just her," she breathed harshly.   
  
He could tell she was very worried over this. He took her hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I--I suppose we should continue this later," he said.  
  
She looked at him incredulously. "Stop? We were just getting down to the good part."  
  
He smiled at her warmly. "Will you come tonight, then? We won't have to worry about getting caught there."  
  
The way his voice was so desperate and wanting, she couldn't help but nod and smile at him.  
  
"Yes, I'll come tonight," she promised.  
  
They kissed and knew that they had the rest of their lives to be together, it would only be a matter of time to get The Duke out of the picture.  
  
Come what may, they would always love each other.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Short. Heh. It is mightnight here. That is all. Should I continue? That depends. ;) 


End file.
